Conventional dust collectors include a dust collector that includes a charging part for charging dust with electricity and a dust collecting part having dust collecting electrodes and high-voltage electrodes, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The dust collecting electrodes and the high-voltage electrodes of the dust collecting part are composed of parallel flat plates, wherein each dust collecting electrode is inserted between adjacent two of the high-voltage electrodes.
The dust collector is configured to charge dust in the air with electricity at the charging part while generating an electric field between each pair of adjacent dust collecting electrode and high-voltage electrode, whereby the dust collecting part collects the dust charged with electricity at the charging part.
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Patent Application No. H08-71451